This invention relates generally to the cosmetic field and more particularly to additives which assist in the permeability of the cosmetic.
A wide assortment of creams, cosmetics, soaps, and medicines are applied to the topical layer of the skin with the intended affect of addressing a condition of the skin. Some examples of treatments include conditions of dry skin and acne.
The effectiveness of the treatment is directly related to the permeability of the material to the user's skin. If the active ingredient is unable to reach beneath the skin, the affect of the active ingredient is, at best, limited.
One such active ingredient is keratin which is used for the treatment of a variety of skin conditions and is also incorporated into soaps and creams to improve the user's skin. Unfortunately, keratin does not readily permeate the skin layer, hence, the vast majority of the keratin applied is simply washed or worn off without having the desired affect.
It is clear there is a need for improved cosmetic permeability.